Conventional dilution assays such as bacterial, serological, neutralization and CPE involve determining an effect or lack of an effect in a plurality of wells of a microtiter plate. Typically the plate has 96 wells each of which must be inspected separately by a highly skilled individual. This procedure is very time consuming, tedious and expensive.